Icy Brothers
by Sasuke vs. Itachi
Summary: Lyon never thought he would miss Gray; however, when he runs into a frantic Natsu, Lucy, and Happy, who have apparently lost Gray, he starts to worry for Gray's safety. He joins Natsu and the others in a pursuit to find Gray. As their journey continues, they realize Gray may not be lost but in big trouble, Lyon realizes that he is willing to do anything to save his little brother.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Gray goes missing when taking on a mission up North (near his homeland) with Natsu, Lucy, and Happy. Natsu, Lucy and Happy soon realize he is gone and try to find him, while searching they surprisingly run into Lyon and get him to help.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Fairy Tail characters or anything of Fairy Tail

**Note: **This is my first Fairy Tail fic. I mostly want to make this fic a Gray and Lyon brother-fic. All mistakes made are my own.

Gray lifted his heavy head slowly and glanced around the dark, damp room. It was pretty chilly in the room and not because of Gray's powers, if he remembered correctly he was somewhere up north, near his old village. Gray then took stock of his sore body, he had bruises and small cuts all over his body. His hands were chained above his head with his knees resting on the ground. He tried to call forth his magic but for some reason he couldn't, he took a minute to think and realized the chains had some magic pulsing in them; the chains were probably charmed so that he could not use magic. "Well shit" he thought "How exactly did I get in this situation again?"

**Flashback:**

_Two days before, Gray walked into the guild only to be greeted by Natsu being literally thrown into Gray (by a punch from Elf-man). Gray shoved Natsu off of him and got back on his feet at about the same time Natsu got back up. Gray then grabbed Natsu by his scarf and growled "Watch it flame-brain!" Natsu glared back "It wasn't my fault ice-block!"_

_ The two traded insults back and forth which then led into a brawl. Erza was on an S-class mission so there was no one to keep Natsu and Gray in line or the rest of the guild for that matter. The whole guild was brawling and laughing and drinking, being as rambunctious as usually, which is what Lucy saw as she entered the guild. Lucy made her way to the request board and started searching for a job because she really needed to pay the rent. She came across one that paid around 80,000 Jewels and the task they wanted done was to stop some kind of dark guild from messing with the village. As she read on she realized this village was up north, close to Gray's home village if she remembered correctly. Lucy went over to where Natsu and Gray had each other in headlocks and held the flyer out, catching their attention, she said, "Hey look at this job I found, it pays 80,000 Jewels and is near Gray's hometown, it may be a ways to travel but the reward would be worth it." _

_Natsu and Gray both took a moment to stare at the flyer, still headlocked together. Gray spoke up first "Sounds good to me, I wouldn't mind going up North for sure." _

_Natsu nodded in agreement, "The mission sounds fun, taking on a dark guild, hopefully we will get to fight a lot of mages."_

_Happy nodded with Natsu, from his spot in the air above Natsu's head. With them in agreement, they accepted the job and met at the train station to leave. They reached their destination after many hours and Natsu was happy to be off of the train. After that, things were fuzzy for Gray, he remembered they had found the dark guild that they were after and the guild was quickly taken care of as they were not very strong. However, on the way back to a hotel they were staying in, Gray separated from Natsu, Lucy, and Happy because he wanted to check the town out. As he was walking around town someone or maybe more than one someone, as he was not sure about his captors, had come up behind him sticking him with a needle containing some sort of drug (or so he guessed cause he couldn't be sure) and after that he blacked out; bringing him to the present moment._

**-End Flashback-**

Now, he thought, "how am I going to get out of here and where are Natsu, Lucy, and Happy?"

~**TBC**~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did you would see more of Gray and Lyon

**Note: **Sorry I took so long to update, I've been busy helping my parents paint and fix up a rental house we own and babysitting my niece. Also I have trouble writing small details, I know the general direction I want the story to go in but the little details take me a while to write . I also am not sure how to write Lyon's character so sorry if he seems out of character. All mistakes are my own. Thank you for all the reviews I like reading them . I'm sure not many people read author's notes but I'm getting a tattoo tomorrow and I just feel like announcing that to anyone, I'm nervous but I really want it . Well on with the story

**Natsu, Lucy, and Happy**

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy had been waiting around, for about an hour in their hotel room for Gray. Gray had gone to look around the village after they completed their mission. Natsu was keeping busy by doing crunches with Happy floating above him. Lucy was reading a book she had brought with her. Natsu sat up suddenly and growled "Where is that stupid ice-block?!"

Lucy put her book down bringing a finger to her chin in a thinking pose "Maybe Gray ran into a lovely girl who needed his help with carrying stuff to her house and then they got coffee together and fell in love or maybe Gray came across wild gang causing trouble and had to teach them a lesson or..or..or – Happy cut her off before Lucy writer's imagination could go further "Lucy your being weird again."

Lucy shouted, "Be quiet cat I'm not weird!"

Natsu spoke up, seemingly having not heard Lucy or Happy, "Where would that stripper have gone?" Lucy replied, seriously, "I'm pretty sure Gray would have let us know if he was going to be gone so long, perhaps we should go search the village for him?"

Natsu sighed "I'm sure popsicle is fine, probably got lost or something; but might as well see what is taking him so long beats hanging here."

Natsu was running through the village looking for Gray. He, Lucy, and Happy had been searching for hours with no luck; they had all split up to find the stripper. Natsu had already covered his area of the village but had no leads to where Gray would be, he couldn't even find his scent. Natsu was heading back to where he, Lucy, and Happy agreed to meet up when he ran straight into someone with a shock of silver hair. Natsu shook his head quickly and looked up from his seated position on the ground; his eyes met dark-black eyes belonging to Lyon. Before Natsu could say or do anything Lyon spoke up, sounding surprised, "Natsu, what are you doing in an icy village like this?"

Natsu picked himself off the ground, breathlessly replying "Not sure how much you care but Gray is missing, we can't find him!"

Before Lyon could reply, Lucy and Happy ran up to Natsu reporting that they couldn't find any hint of Gray anywhere. Natsu yelled "Where the **hell** is that ice-block?!" Lucy spoke up " I don't think Gray would have just gone somewhere else without telling us. Also something just doesn't feel right, Gray doesn't get lost and he wouldn't have been gone so long usually."

Happy chimed up "So you think something happened to Gray." Lucy replied " It is a possibility wouldn't you think?"

**Lyon P.O. V.**

Lyon had been listening to their conversation getting more worried than he would care to admit, even to himself, and was slightly confused as to what exactly had happened. Lyon shouted, getting their attention as they seemingly forgot he was there, "Would you guys care to fill me in on what the **hell** is going on?!"

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy blinked at him multiple times and exchanged looks before Lucy, who apparently was chosen by some unspoken agreement as the spokes person, told Lyon the whole story of their mission and what had happened. After Lyon heard the whole story he was growing more worried and with good reason; he didn't doubt that Gray could handle himself he was a student of Ur after all, but there was a certain reason he was up here. Lyon was in deep thought about why Gray would be missing and what all could have happened when he realized Natsu had been trying to get his attention by calling his name. Lyon snapped out of his thoughts and asked "What do you want?"

Natsu replied "What are you doing up here? And if you're not busy can you help us find Gray?" Lyon spoke up "Well I came up on a mission apparently some of the villagers have heard that someone is out looking for an ice mage around this village and not for a good reason. And after hearing this conversation I can't help but wonder if Gray may have gotten caught up in that mess. So yeah I'll help you guys out."

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy cheered and began planning out a new way to find Gray. Lyon, however, was lost in thought; from what he heard about these people looking for an ice mage it wasn't good and if they had anything to do with Gray's disappearance he would track them down and make them regret messing with any mage.

~**TBC**~


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters

**Note:** Sorry I have took so long to update, I have been busy with college and writing has never been my strong point so it takes me awhile to write stuff out. So sorry if the chapter is sucky, I am having a hard time with the little details. On with the story.

**~FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT ~**

Nastu, Lucy, Happy, and Lyon were trying to figure out what to do next. After a few minutes of discussion Nastu, Lucy, Happy, and Lyon decided to split up and search around the area and further again (just in case they missed anything) and because they couldn't think of what else to do. Lyon had a bad feeling that Gray's disappearance was linked to the person (or people) looking for ice mages. He really hoped he was wrong on that feeling. Lyon was searching on the outer edge of the village to see if there was anything the others might have missed. He hadn't been searching long when he spotted a sight that made his heart sink. A fresh layer of snow was covering Gray, who was lying face down on the snowy ground. Lyon could see bruises and cuts (some still bleeding) covering Gray's body. Lyon rushed to Gray's side without thinking twice (something he would come to regret); he kneeled down beside Gray and gently but quickly turned Gray over so that he was lying on his back. Lyon's breath caught in his throat as he got a good look at Gray's face, Gray's skin was too pale and his eyes were bruised, his lip split and bleeding. Lyon feared Gray was already gone; slightly panicked, he quickly checked for Gray's pulse and was surprised to see his own hands were shaking. He took a moment to calm his shaking hands long enough to feel for a pulse. Relief swept through him as he felt a weak but steady pulse under his hands. Lyon was just about to reach out to pick Gray up and take him to get help when a vine came out of nowhere and sent Lyon flying backwards. Lyon was thrown a couple feet but managed to land on his feet; he brought his hands together, quickly, ready to attack. As Lyon was looking around for his opponent a lean figure stepped out of the shadows; the guy had dark hair, jaded green eyes, and a dark smirk was shown across his features.

Lyon glared darkly, having realized this was a trap, he shouted "Who the hell are you and what have you done to Gray!?"

The man's smirk grew as he replied, coldly, "I'm called Akane not that it will matter to you, ice mage. As for your friend I didn't do anything to kill him yet, just merely beat him because I felt like it and he displeased me. I still have need of him so I can't kill him yet."

Lyon growled, his urge to beat Akane's head in warring with his need for answers, "You bastard! How did you know I was an ice mage and why did you use Gray as bait if you still need him?"

Akane riposted "You're not that dim witted are you? Surely, you can figure that out, it's not hard to put together. I have connections in this little village, I wanted people to know I was looking for ice mages because I knew there was a good chance an ice mage would come to help other ice mages. And when any ice mage came here my connections let me know, which is why I know your friend and you are ice mages. And when I heard you were in town and that this ice mage I caught was your friend I knew I could use that to my advantage. It was still a gamble but it worked out."

Before Lyon could reply or even move Akane raised his hand, glowing with magic, and vines flew out wrapping around Lyon and holding him in place and pinning Lyon's hands to his side. Lyon twisted and pulled trying to get free but he was getting nowhere, and he couldn't move his hands to use his creation magic. His magic was starting to freeze the vines anyway but before the vines froze completely Lyon felt a sharp sting in his shoulder. Lyon's vision was already starting to blur and he was getting weaker; he understood how they got Gray earlier now. With his blurring vision and weakening body, he turned around and pulled the needle out of his body and saw one of Akane's lackeys backing into the shadows. As whatever drug took full affect Lyon fell to the ground; however, he was still awake enough to hear Akane murmur "Don't worry that magical drug won't kill you, I made it myself. Another ice mage to add to my collection" before he blacked out.

**~TBC~**


End file.
